


Valentine's day

by crazycandygurl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, did a holiday one shot in time go me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Muffy and Tyrus' ways of celebrating are very different.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to do at least one holiday one shot on time :)  
> TW:Food

“Valentine’s day is so stupid.’ Buffy said as she walked the hallway of Grant High with Jonah and T.J. Valentine's day was the next day and as she had just mentioned she was not particularly a fan. 

T.J seemed upset “I think it’s fun, remember last year? I got Cyrus that giant dinosaur plush?”

“Yeah, but you are corny so it’s probably a great day for you.” Buffy said with a smirk.

“Driscoll, I would be upset, but I’m probably gonna laugh at whatever basketball pun Cyrus gives me on his valentine tomorrow.” 

Jonah gave his own opinion “I feel like it’s all just a way to make single people feel bad. Plus it’s so much work.” 

“Jonah, you’ve only been single for like a year.” Buffy said.

“Yeah, and it’s been a great year.” 

T.J just walked off “I gotta get to history, before you two haters of love get to me.” 

“I do not hate love.” Buffy shouted, but T.J was long gone.

After school that day Marty and Buffy met for a run. 

“You don’t mind that I don’t want anything for Valentine’s day do you?” Buffy said to Marty as he stretched.

“Why would I mind?” Marty said in utter confusion. 

Buffy slid into a split as she usually did to outshine Marty’s stretches “Good, I don’t want you to think I hate love or anything.”

“I would certainly hope not, I’m cool with whatever you want to do.” 

“Thanks Marty, now, are you ready to run behind me for a solid mile?”

Marty rolled his eyes “Not every run has to be a competition.”

“I know that now, but I personally enjoy a challenge.”

“So you admit it’ll be close and I won’t be behind you the whole time?”

“Never said that, but I’ll let you believe what you want, it’s called compromise.”

“Did Cyrus try to give you a lesson after we couldn’t agree on a movie last week?” Marty giggled as the two ran off.

The next day was Valentine’s day, and T.J really wasted no time.

Cyrus was facetiming Andi before he approached.

“Andi, I think I gotta go, I’ll give you my art pun valentine this weekend.” Cyrus said as he saw T.J approaching.

“I”’ll see you and Buffy at the Spoon this weekend, I am so over this project and you two have to hear about it, as long as you two have some school work to rant about too, I cannot be the only one currently overwhelmed by this second semester already.”

“Trust me, you’ll get to hear all about my fear of not getting into a good college when I bomb this English essay, and my fear of my gym class, seriously I have 3 jock friends, and a jock boyfriend and they gave me a gym class with none of them?” Cyrus smiled as Andi hung up.

T.J began his overly romantic speech “You bring out the best in me, so I made sure to only get you the best, a chocolate chocolate chip muffin fresh from the oven.”

Cyrus grabbed the muffin and gave T.J a gift bag, he pulled it out of his locker.

T.J pulled a Valentine out of it with a drawn basketball “You’re my MVP.” T.J got bright red.

“Not really a pun but basketball doesn't have much to work with.”

“It’s perfect.” T.J pulled another gift out of his backpack. It was a book. He opened it to reveal a plethora of pictures of Cyrus and T.J “I managed to convince Andi to help me work on this in Andi studio, her Celia and I may have ended up forming a scrapbooking club.I promise it’s not as lame as it sounds.”

Cyrus laughed “I love it.”

“And I was hoping we could finish it together, I was hoping to have it all filled by the end of the school year.” 

T.J pulled another gift out his gift bag “Rainbow Socks.” His face lit up.

Cyrus smiled “I decided it was the best option based on my limited budget and lack of crafting skills.”

“I love them, I’ll wear them to practice today.”

At lunch that day Cyrus and T.J recounted their gift story to Marty, Jonah and Buffy.

“That’s really sweet.” Buffy said.

“I’m surprised T.J is gonna wait for practice to wear the socks, I would expect him to put them on right away.” Marty said jokingly.

Jonah smiled “I’m just glad we all keep it lowkey, the amount of couples I had to see kissing in the halls was way too much.”

Buffy had a counterpoint “Wasn’t that you a year ago on a bench?”

Jonah shrugged “Maybe so, but I didn’t think you guys were watching.”

“I’m happy with my no Valentine’s day, love should be for every day, not just one.” Marty said with a smile at Buffy.

Buffy smiled back. T.J and Cyrus held hands under the table, all was good and by the next day Valentine’s day was already the least of anyone’s concerns.

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy would def think valentines day is stupid tbh, I think it is but thats probs just cuz im single. Liked doing a high school one shot. Let me know if this was good or bad and be honest in ur feedback as to whether everyone was in charachter. Its been a minute since ive actually watched an AM ep so im always worried about that.


End file.
